Logan
Logan was really only invloved on Wotar III. He had a short run but he may be making a reappearance or be getting revamped. Here is Logan's character bio from Wotar III. GENERAL Birth Name: Logan Fatum Ululatus Race: Doomhowl werewolf Age: 27 Gender: Male Occupation: former Private 1st class for the Canadian military, now he owns his own karate shop and teaches black belts only Birthplace: Montreal, Canada Current Location: Niagara Falls, NY Family Relations: none known Weapon: M1911 45 Caliber Pistol, given to him by his commanding officer for excellent courage and service in the field for service in the War. Other Items Owned: His dog tags, cell phone, 1973 Green Oldsmobile 442. His mothers ashes, his dads letter. BACKGROUND Personality: Mean toward most people, but once you can get through his tough outer shell, he can be nice and very protective of his friends, but he doesn't really have any as of yet. You don't want to make him mad, last guy that did, ended up under his car. Detailed History: Logan was born an army brat, lived a normal life and moved pretty much all around Canada because of his dad, but when he turned 18, his dad was killed in the war and all he got was a letter from the government saying that it was a simple matter of friendly fire that killed his dad. The moment his mom read the letter, she went in to shock and had to go to the hospital. Logan spent all his time by his mothers side while she was in the hospital. 10 days later, his mother died of heart failure, the wake was held in his church, but for the funeral, they couldn't afford a casket so they burned her, now he carries the urn of his mothers ashes around in his car. Along with his dads letter. But other than that he lived a normal life, he got married, had 3 children and he was happy again. Until he turned 20... At age 20 he decided to follow in his fathers foot steps and joined the Canadian army, he was a great solider, got the sharp shooter 1st place record, for that he was awarded his 45 caliber pistol ,and he was a mechanic on the side so he could fix his car. At age 21 was when his life changed forever. When he turned 21 for his birthday, he was stationed in Alberta, the place he wanted to be stationed. But that night was the night that he would regret going there. The first night he was in Alberta, when he was sleeping in the barracks, he heard a noise coming from the woods outside his encampment, with pistol in hand, just in case. He went to the back of the base where the rustling noise was coming from, the only warning he got was from 2 big eyes that he thought was just a wolf. A big werewolf, he thought to be nothing but myths, named Namir, attacked him, almost ripping off his left leg. Namir killed everyone else in that base and Logan was the only one alive after the attack. The next morning after he was treated for his wounds in the hospital, he saw a news report saying that Logan went crazy off of some hallucinating drugs and shot everyone. They put out a warrant for his arrest but some of his friends in the hospital helped him escape to Niagara Falls, NY. There he went out to discover what happened to his family, sadly they were murdered by vampires and the house was burned to the ground, again the government covered it up saying his wife was smoking and caught the drapes on fire and they all burned to death, but they hided the biting and eating from the vampires that happened to them. So he decided that he wanted to get back at the vampires and the humans that betrayed him and made his life a nightmare. Namir found out how Logan felt and she remembered that she bit him so she welcomed him into her base in Niagara Falls, NY to change in the ways of the werewolf. His first change didn't go to well, he went berserk and killed 3 cops that were trying to arrest him for robbing a drug store for money. Now he lives in the base in Niagara falls NY with Namir and the Doomhowls. Fears: silver, vampires, and Namirs dark side Strengths: Sharp shooting, hand to hand combat, being a werewolf Weaknesses: silver, decapitation, his emotions Likes: werewolves, friends like Namir, guns, fighting, hanging out and playing sports Dislikes: vampires, humans, governments, silver, decapitation, werewolf hunters, Namir's meaner side when shes angry, and anyone who mocks his parents APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: see banner Clothing: Work boots, blue boot cut jeans, muscle shirt, and a nice American eagle green polo shirt. Build: See banner Marks/Scars: 1 scar in his left arm from a bullet and quite a few of scars in his left leg from being bitten by Namir, but he forgave her for that. Role play Sample: My other character Geoff on this site is my example. Here are the posts Logan has been invloved in on Wotar III. Home? The First Heist As I said he wasn't invloved it a lot but he could come back someday. Category:Characters Category:Lycans